


The Long Day

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-03
Updated: 2001-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser has a long day.  Ray has a cure.





	The Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Long Day

## The Long Day

by Callie

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/callinuk

Disclaimer: Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

Fraser closed the door behind him as he took off his stetson. Diefenbaker barged past him jumping up on the couch resting his head on his paws with a wide yawn. Fraser scowled at the wolf as he leaned against the door, glad that the long day was over. He was home. 

"Ray," he called as he hung his stetson on the hook and started to remove his tunic. 

"Hiya Ben," Ray popped his head out of the kitchen. "Dinner won't be long," he waved his hand in the air in the general direction of the bathroom. "Go take a shower." 

Fraser smiled grabbing Ray's arm pulling him towards his body. "Hello," he smiled again kissing Ray on the lips as he wrapped his arms around the lithe body rubbing his hands in small circular movements on Ray's back. 

"Hi yourself," Ray grinned back leaning into the hug. "Missed me huh?" 

"Yes Ray," Fraser chuckled as he leaned forwards kissing Ray again. Fraser pulled back from the kiss, running the back of his hand down Ray's face softly. "How's the cold?" he asked. 

"OK," Ray leaned into the caress. "I called Welsh this afternoon. Gonna go back to work tomorrow." 

"Ray," Fraser frowned as he moved his hand rubbing it lightly across Ray's chest. "Your cough still sounds very chesty." 

"How did ya know....?" Ray narrowed his eyes at Fraser before breaking into a grin. "I just hate your bat ears." 

"I couldn't help hearing you coughing as I was walking along the corridor," Fraser smirked, still rubbing at Ray's chest. "Are you sure it's wise to go back to work tomorrow?" 

"I just sorta got hot cooking dinner," Ray waved his hand in the general direction of the small kitchen. "I'll be fine Ben," he pulled out of the embrace with a quick kiss to Fraser's lips. "You could come and check on me if ya like," he waggled his eyebrows seductively as he headed back towards the kitchen. "Or better still. Come over to the precinct and gimme a chest rub." 

"Ray," Fraser scolded lightly. "You are....," he paused trying to find the right words. "You are just so..," he began. 

"Loveable," Ray interrupted with a cheeky grin. "Cuddly. Irresistible. Sexy," Ray teased as he cocked his head to one side, mimicking one of Fraser's favourite postures. He lowered his voice as he looked at Fraser from the kitchen doorway. "Yours. And yours alone." 

"Ray," Fraser choked as he shook his head in exasperation, but he couldn't help the broad smile that broke free, spreading all over his face, at the sentiment. 

"Go shower," Ray pointed in the direction of the bathroom, making shooing gestures with his hands. Ray turned his attention to the wolf lazing on the couch. "Hey Dief," he called. "Dinner time." 

Fraser smiled to himself as he watched Diefenbaker launch himself at Ray in his excitement at the mention of food. He chuckled to himself as he walked towards the bedroom, listening as Ray and Diefenbaker happily chatted to each other. He cast his clothes aside as he made his way through to the en suite bathroom, too tired to fold them neatly. He smiled to himself again - Ray was a bad influence on him. 

Turning on the shower, Fraser stepped into the cubicle turning his head upwards letting the hot water beat down on his body. Fraser had to admit to himself that he was tired, his whole body ached from head to foot. Letting the hot spray bounce off his skin, Fraser moved his head from side to side trying to iron out the kinks. He turned around flexing his shoulders back and forwards in an effort to ease his aching muscles, as he let the water pound his back. But worse of all, his feet were killing him, and he couldn't seem to stop the ache as he wiggled his toes in the shallow water that had gathered in the bottom of the bath. He sighed as he began to soap himself up, letting the hot water run down his body as he washed his hair. 

Twenty minutes later, Fraser stepped out of the shower grabbing for a towel and started to dry himself. He cursed under his breath - his feet still hurt. Fraser frowned to himself as he dressed in sweats, a sweater and a pair of thick socks; he could hear Ray coughing as he battled with their dinner, the harsh bark-like cough sounding like Diefenbaker when the wolf was in a bad mood. He sighed to himself again knowing that he wouldn't be able to persuade his stubborn partner to stay at home for a few more days. 

Fraser padded into the living room slumping onto the couch with a sigh, pushing Diefenbaker onto the floor. The wolf barked in protest at him before settling under the coffee table, his head on his paws. "You're going soft," Fraser chastised scowling back. Diefenbaker barked again before closing his eyes in disgust. 

"Dinner's up," Ray announced offering Fraser a plate. "Sorry about the vegetables," he grinned. "They kinda got themselves outta control." 

Fraser smiled up at Ray noticing that his face was bright red probably from the heat in the kitchen. "I would have thought you'd kick them in the head," he teased. 

"Hey," Ray protested as he slumped down in the armchair. "You know what I'm like with vegetables. They hate me." Ray leaned forward grinning. "As soon as I took my eye off them, they went all squishy." 

"Ahhhh," Fraser murmured as he poked at the slightly soft vegetables with his fork. "I see." He looked up grinning back at Ray. "It must be a vegetable conspiracy." 

Ray giggled at Fraser leaning back in his chair. "Now eat up," he waved his fork in the air. "Before I get all offended and think that ya don't like my cooking." 

"Understood," Fraser grinned back before scooping up a fork full of vegetables. 

Fraser woke with a start as something light brushed against his arm. Opening his eyes, he focused on Ray's smiling face. "Sorry," Ray whispered. "But you were laying kinda funny. Didn't want ya to hurt your neck." 

Fraser sat bolt upright looking towards the window - the light had dimmed as night began to envelope the city in its dark shroud. Looking around, Fraser noticed that Ray hadn't turned the apartment lights on - instead the room was bathed in the soft light from the street lights shining through the window. He looked back to Ray. "How long have I been asleep?" 

"Well," Ray grinned as he sat back in the chair. "Ya made it through dinner." 

"Oh Ray," Fraser murmured. "I'm so sorry. What terrible company I am. And you've been alone all day. I am so......" 

Ray pulled a face. "I'll live," he put his hand up stopping Fraser mid-sentence. "And you're allowed. You looked tired. And I musta kept ya awake coughing last night." 

"Well," Fraser cleared his throat. "That was partly my fault for making you all hot and sweaty," he raised his eyebrows, flushing slightly. 

"So," Ray grinned again at Fraser's embarrassment. "What did the Ice Queen have ya doing all day?" he leaned back into the chair, frowning slightly. "Bet she had you standing guard." 

"No," Fraser quickly defended. Ray raised his eye brows disbelievingly. "Well alright yes," Fraser admitted sheepishly. "But Turnbull is sick with the flu. So there was nobody else." He stretched his body as he moved his head from side to side. "But I do have to admit that it seemed like a long day. And my feet hurt." 

"Well," Ray jumped up and disappeared into the bathroom. Returning with a bottle of cream in his hand, Ray perched on the edge of the coffee table. "Let's see what Doctor Ray can do about your feet," he said swinging Fraser's legs up, resting his feet on his lap. He pulled Fraser's socks off flinging them over his shoulder carelessly. Opening the bottle, he carefully poured some cream into his hands. Rubbing his hands together, Ray took hold of one of Fraser's feet. 

"Ray. You don't have...," Fraser's protest was cut off as Ray pushed his thumbs firmly into the ball of one foot. "Ohhh. That's nice," Fraser conceded, his eyes closing slightly. 

Ray grinned down at Fraser has he ran his fingers gently up and down Fraser's right foot, lightly massaging. Using both thumbs, he pressed firmly in small circular movements from heel to ball, rubbing in the cream as he went. Pouring more cream into his hands, Ray ran his fingers lightly over the top of Fraser's foot up towards his ankle. He gently rubbed cream into Fraser's ankle bone before returning to his ministrations on the sole of Fraser's foot. "Better?" he asked as he massaged the harder shiny skin on Fraser's heel. 

Fraser opened his eyes, a smile on his face. "Mmmm," he murmured. "You have a wonderful touch." He wiggled his left foot. "This one feels left out." 

"Hedonist," Ray grinned back as he turned his attention to the left foot. 

"Mmmm," Fraser moaned as Ray began to massage the bottom of his left foot. Fraser moaned again. He couldn't help himself - his feet felt wonderful under Ray's careful ministering. The friction of Ray's long slender fingers against the skin of his feet made him tingle all over, gradually easing the ache in his feet. Fraser opened his eyes gazing up at Ray. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blonde hair sticking up wildly, face flushed, tongue out slightly and brow furrowed in concentration as he gently massaged his feet, Fraser thought Ray was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. "Ray," he whispered. "Are you happy? Happy with me?" 

"What?" Ray stopped rubbing at Fraser's foot studying his face intently. "Are you nuts? Course I'm happy with you. Why wouldn't I be?" He frowned slightly as he continued to stare at Fraser. "Long guard duty huh?" 

"Yes. I suppose," Fraser picked at his jeans distractedly, not surprised at Ray's perception. "I know I am not always easy. I'm stubborn. Self-opinionated. Rush into things without thinking. Endangering my life. Your life. I'm too rigid in my beliefs. Too logical sometimes." 

"Yeah. So?" Ray snorted in derision. "I can be difficult too," he shot Fraser a cheeky grin. "Welsh tells me what a pain in the ass I am all the time. But none of that stuff really matters. What's really important. Is that I love you. And you love me." Fraser bit at his bottom lip dropping his head to stare at his jeans. "So," Ray said. "Do you?" 

Fraser stopped staring down; raising his head to look up at Ray, a huge smile across his face, lighting up his eyes. "Oh yes Ray," he breathed. "I do. Very much. You never have to ask." 

"OK," Ray smiled back as he pressed his thumbs hard into the ball of Fraser's foot eliciting a long moan of pleasure from Fraser as he lay his head back against the couch. "Just checking." Shifting slightly, Ray lifted Fraser's right foot up. He grinned mischievously as he flicked his tongue out, barely touching Fraser's foot, his warm breath ghosting across the soft skin. Fraser jerked slightly, but sighed deeply as Ray blew softly onto the sole of Fraser's foot. Ray grinned again before swiping his tongue up the complete length of Fraser's foot. 

"Mmm," Fraser sighed again as he offered Ray his left foot. Ray chuckled as he repeated his actions on Fraser's left foot flicking his tongue up and down, round and round. 

Fraser opened his eyes smiling up at Ray jerking his foot carefully out of Ray's grasp. Before Ray had a chance to protest, Fraser pulled him towards his body. Fraser shifted, wiggled and manoeuvred until they were laying on the couch together, Ray on top of him. He grinned foolishly to himself loving the feel of Ray's warm body heavy against him. It made him feel safe, warm and loved. "So," Ray grinned down at him. "You quite comfortable now?" 

"Oh yes Ray," Fraser replied smirking slightly as he wrapped his arms around Ray's lithe body. Leaning up, Fraser claimed Ray's lips in a tender kiss. Ray moaned pressing his lips into the kiss. Fraser pushed at Ray's lips impatiently with the tip of his tongue. Ray opened his mouth, and their tongues duelled as they sucked and licked at one another. As they kissed, they moved their hips against each other rubbing at the hardness of their arousals. 

Ray pulled away suddenly, balancing his weight on his elbows, as he tried to catch his breath. "Sorry Ben," he huffed, his breath coming in short harsh pants. "Kinda took my breath away there for a minute," he grinned down at Fraser again as he drew in a long breath. 

Fraser moved a hand upwards gently starting to caress Ray's chest. "I'm taking you to bed," he said as he pushed Ray up into a sitting position. Jumping to his feet, he held his hand out to Ray. "Coming?" 

"Oh yeah," Ray breathed taking hold of Fraser's hand and letting himself be led towards their bedroom. 

Once inside their bedroom, they undressed each other piling their clothes in an untidy heap on the floor. Naked, they climbed onto the bed rolling until they faced one another, wrapped in each other's arms, legs entwined. Fraser leaned forward capturing Ray's lips in a gentle kiss. Releasing Ray's lips before he got too breathless, Fraser began to lick at the pale skin. His tongue traced a path down Ray's face to his shoulder. Ray made a small whimpering sound in the back of his throat as Fraser bit into his shoulder blade, marking him. Fraser smiled as he flicked his tongue out, lapping at the red mark soothingly. 

Ray stroked Fraser's back and firm ass as Fraser continued to lick his way down his body. Fraser's tongue continued to explore, missing no curve or dip in Ray's skin. He ran the tip of his tongue along each one of Ray's ribs delighting at the small sounds of pleasure coming from Ray. Moving back upwards, Fraser nipped lightly at Ray's erect nipples, swirling his tongue around each one in turn. Ray moaned arching his back off the bed at the delicious sensations Fraser was evoking within him. Ray continued to caress Fraser's dampening skin chanting his name softly as he rubbed his cock against Fraser's thigh. 

Fraser growled in the back of his throat as he claimed Ray's lips in a kiss. They thrust and jerked against each other, revelling in the feeling of hardness against hardness, damp skin against damp skin. 

Dragging his lips away from Ray's, Fraser retraced his path down Ray's body, his tongue re-discovering the delights of the pale skin. He swirled his tongue around the taut stomach muscles before moving further downwards to take Ray's penis into his mouth, licking and sucking as he moved his head up and down. 

Ray cried out as he was engulfed by Fraser's mouth, his fists grasping the sheets as Fraser continued to lick him, his tongue flicking over the head of his penis. Ray whimpered as Fraser released his cock making his way slowly back up Ray's body. Balancing himself on his elbows, Fraser smiled down at Ray. Ray smiled back as Fraser leaned down claiming his lips in a gentle kiss, mindful of Ray's current lack of breath. 

Needing no spoken word, they began to rock against each other delighting in the friction and feeling as their cocks rubbed together. As one, they picked up the rhythm grinding against each other, thrusting harder and harder as their need became more urgent. Their hands caressed the other's skin, their lips nipped, sucked and kissed as they moved towards their release. 

Ray came first arching his back off the bed crying out Fraser's name feeling his penis throb as he fell towards his climax. He jerked uncontrollably as his orgasm overtook him, his semen shooting between their sweat sheened bodies. Fraser followed almost immediately, his climax ripping through his body as his penis spurted his seed to join and mix with Ray's semen on their hips, stomachs and thighs. Both still in the final throes of their orgasm, they continued to thrust against each other until they were both spent. They lay together panting trying to get their breathing under control. 

Ray's breathing was harsh and rough, his body racked with an occasional raspy cough. Fraser rolled off Ray onto his side. Sitting up, he gently rubbed his hand in circular movements on Ray's chest until Ray got his breathing under control. Ray opened his eyes smiling up at Fraser. "Love you," he mouthed. 

"Love you too," Fraser leant forward kissing Ray gently on the lips. "But," he sat up again grinning. "Mental note," he waggled his finger at Ray. "Sex and chesty cough not a good thing." 

"Freak," Ray teased as he rolled onto his side. Grabbing a t-shirt, Fraser cleaned them up before laying down with Ray. Pulling the blankets up over them, he snuggled down pulling Ray close. They entwined their legs and arms together. 

"And tomorrow," he nuzzled Ray's neck with his nose. "I am calling in sick, and you are staying at home with me to look after me." Fraser kissed Ray lightly. "In case I need another one of your foot treatments. Or you need a chest rub." 

"Freak," Ray repeated, his voice thick with sleep. He shifted cuddling closer to Fraser's warmth. 

"Understood," Fraser smiled into the darkness as he matched his breathing with Ray's, descending into sleep. 

**THE END**

Views to: 

* * *

End The Long Day by Callie:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
